Mermories Fade Away
by ItachiSTORM
Summary: i suck at summaries so just read :I DO NOT OWN KH OR TWILIGHT riku x OC sokai Roxion slight yuffitine slight zerith Tequa
1. Prologue

Prologue: _As memories fade..._

_As the spiky black haired girl walked down the streets of twilight town she couldn't help but thinking that she had seen this town before_

_Memories started to fill her head:_

"_I'm out of time" the hooded girl stood up and took off her hood "Even __if I'm not ready...I have to make this choice. You have poured __so many memories into me...given me so much...that I feel like I'm about to overflow……"_

_The memory blurred and in that started a new one_

"_Well, the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works best for everybody, you and your friends and everyone else…."A silver haired boy with a blindfold on was saying that memory soon to fade and in that a new memory emerged:_ _Oh, come on, don't look shocked. You already know you're a Replica. A puppet whose original purpose was to duplicate Rox-'s powers. If he's getting weaker and you're getting stronger... Well, that just means you're borrowing a little more than you oughta be" the red headed man said. The black haired girl in the memories and the red haired man sit were sitting down on the clock tower looking at the sunset "You know how you were talking the other day about how we all have pasts? When I sit here with you guys, it's weird... I get the strangest feeling _

_I used to watch the sun set with somebody else. Or when I'm by the sea..."_

_The spiky haired girl continued to walk down the street…and in a shocking motion; she woke up in bed with a blonde haired man next to her. She tried to him wake up confused by the memory…_

**Okay who is the girl who has xion's memories just guess okay? If you guess right I'll give you a virtual cookie oh yeah and vampires sleep in this fiction not in coffins, more like the awesome vampires in the vampire diaries**

**-IsaRed**


	2. Chapter 1

**IsaRed: this disclaimer was brought to you today by Saix and Demyx**

**Saix: ARF!!!**

**IsaRed: Demyx, did you turn Saix into a puppy again!?!?!?!**

**Demyx: Um...No…IsaRed doesn't own twilight or kingdom hearts …..RUN AWAY!!!*demyx runs away***

**IsaRed: And on now that note chapter 1 begins**

Chapter 1: Mermories

Alice was still confused by those memories in her dream, where they her own memories or where they somebody else's? She didn't know but they had felt real. Was it possible they could be real?

"What's wrong, Auntie Alice?" Nessie asked

"Um, Nothing"Alice said quickly, she was glad the rest besides her and jasper and Nessie were hunting, Bella would have quickly knew something was wrong, Edward would have read her mind…So never-the-less, It was good to have jasper and Nessie here….

"Okay, Auntie" Nessie said

Alice had a flashback….

"_You'll be better off now, Roxas"The girl who was in her dream last night said_

"_Am I the one…Who did this to you?" He said, looking at the edge of tears_

"_No, it was my choice to go away now" The girl said_

The flashback ended

_So the boy's name is Roxas? _Alice thought…The name seemed to fit..._Roxas...Roxas...Got it memorized?_

*****3 hours later****  
the others had returned a few minutes ago… and Alice struggled not to think about those memories. It was surprising to the others that she hadn't gone shopping in the whole day…_Alice is being awful quiet, I hope nothing is wrong…_Esme thought

Alice got up and went to her room and into her closet; this closet was then only place she could usually think quietly without being disturbed…

_What was wrong with Alice???? _Jasper thought, wondering why his wife was so quiet today and so un-hyper like she usually was hyper and going shopping ever since she woke up…But today had been different, she wasn't hyper; she was quiet and not shopping….

Something was wrong terribly wrong but what? What was what jasper wanted to know ands also Bella who was closer to Alice than anybody except for jasper,_ What was wrong with her pixie-like friend?_ She wondered.

*In twilight town*  
"Xion…."Roxas said looking at the seashell she had left…when she...Died

_No she can't be dead... _Roxas thought, stubbornly, He wanted his life back. He wanted Xion back… he wanted everything back to the way it was, just him, Xion and axel eating ice cream at the clock tower… He would look for her and he would find her…He was sure of that…He wondered what axel would say if he knew Xion… was dead...He blinked back the tears and put the seashell in his pocket....

End of chapter

**Coming soon:**

"**You're the one…You're Roxas"**

**SO how'd you like them apples???**

***Demyx is still running***

**-IsaRed**


	3. Chapter 2

_Memories Fade away_

_Chapter 2: Why?!_

As Alice walked in the mall, she decided to get her hair cut; she walked into the nearest hair salon, the attendant named Marie said "Hello, Our top hairstylist, IsaBel, is available…She will be with you in a few minutes…"Marie said then walked back behind the counter and proceeded to serve the next customer… IsaBel walked out and went over to Alice and said "Hello, I'm IsaBel and I'll be your hairstylist today, so how would you like your hair cut today?"

"Surprise me" Alice said smiling…

********************10 Minutes Later*******************

Alice gasped as she looked in the mirror it was like she was seeing the girl in her dreams come to life. She gave IsaBel the money for the haircut and then preceded to the clock tower…When Alice got to the clock tower. She sat down and saw a boy sit down next to her and said "Hello, Xion"Alice gasped then turned to look at the boy and said "You're Roxas, Right?"

"You're not Xion, are you?" He asked

"So that's her name" Alice mused "I don't know why I have her mermories, it's weird…to have her memories" She added

"You look so much like her" Roxas said, looking at Alice's eyes…He handed her an sea-salt ice cream bar…She grimaced then took a bite out of the ice cream and smiled and said "It's so salty but sweet" Roxas smiled…Then grimaced rembering that Xion died and Alice couldn't possibly be her…..

*Right after Xion died*

"_We shall bring her back and put her in a virtual world for the time being, we'll use Namine to erase those memories of Roxas and axel, and when the time comes, she'll be useful"_

"_She needs a cover name, what should it be?"_

"_Alice…"_

_The cloaked boy with silver hair looked at the girl, Xion who was looking broken and defeated …Almost like Ven _

"_DiZ, Will she be all right?" He asked _

"_She will be if none of those wretched fools in the organization interfere" DiZ said_

"_They probably will, Especially Roxas" The Silver haired boy said_

"_Roxas, we won't have to worry about" DiZ said_

_"The kid's sharp,You have to give him that"He added before laughing_

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER MY COMPUTERE CRASHED I'M USING MY MOM'S


	4. Author's note

A author's note

Okay the cullens are based off of a data like in the vitrual twilight town,and if they do find out about him or if the rember alice in the real world it's going to spell real trouble oh yeah and RIku's going to come in real soon and try to stop roxas oh and i'm going to start calling alice xion since that's basically who she is and she's not the age in the boooks she's about 15 or 16 and if you have any questions at all feel free to pm me

-IsaRed


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice and roxas walked to the cullens' house,Alice who was eating another seasalt icecream bar,roxas, who was talking to her and wondering if axel knew.  
Alice suddenly collapsed "All these pictures....Rushing into ....My head"  
_Giving up already?I thought you were stronger than that.  
_"RIKU!"She said getting up "Whoa!are you alright?"Roxas asked helping alice up "Yeah i think so"Alice replied sheepishly

* * *

"How much farther?"Roxas asked

"Just a bit farther"Alice said, seeing the house .

"Wow this where you live!?!?!"Roxas exclaimed

"Yes,Duh,They must be hunting now or else it would be a lot louder,Come on ,You can stay in the guest house for now"Alice said

**Meanwhile at the world that never was****

"Seriously they've both escaped!!!"Demyx said "Man...I hope i don't have to go catch them"

"That job is probabbly going to Axel"Xaldin said,bored

Back at virtual earth

Alice was going hunting so roxas decided to look around...There were many pictures ...Alice had told him about vampires...Vampires ...That sparkle.....He chuckled at the thought ....seriously_, sparkle?_

_That was sorta funny ,aren't vampires supposed to be all high and mighty?Alice looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly..._

Roxas then rembered something:

_"You can't turn on the organzation!"_

_Oh crap...The organzation would come looking for them...._

* * *

Alice walked outside...As she began to start to hunt...a dark corridor opened

"_Why do i always get stuck with the icky jobs?"_the red-headed teen said walking out of the dark corridor


	6. Chapter 4:Axel

To my dear reviewers,I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! To:Braiding tissues:They're turned off?Well idk why oh and i really need to catch up on the kh spoof lol..Well i renabled them..and i guess i figured out why you hate xion..Lol..I still like her more than namine'  
to:anabel the lady shark :sorry this was just a spontainous idea..Lol.. and i've sorta been busy I've been looking up bbs content for this Btw tell me if the axel pov is any good or if any of the pov are goods if they're not i'll use 3 person pov

chapter 4:Axel Axel Pov XD I muttered to myself

"Why do i always get stuck with the icky jobs?" saix now wanted to me to destroy this girl..and Roxas where he may be...i saw roxas from the corner of my eye

"Axel"He and the girl said in a sudden moment

"Yo!did i catch you at a bad time?"I asked sarcastically.

Roxas looked at the girl at the corner of his eyes and stepped in front of her "I don't want to do this axel but this is for her"He said

"I'm so flattered!but you're too late!"I said,partially insane with rage..then summoned my chakrams and the fire wall appeared roxas summoned oathkeeper and oblivon

*after the battle** (a/n:I suck at battles,Any help please!)  
I glared at the spikey haired blonde and the girl with the black hair then teleported behind them ..but then -  
roxas pov

time seemed to freeze i looked behind me and axel was in his striking postion

"XION!You know where to go!"

a voice said xion looked at me ,with scared blue eyes and then ran away from me

"XION!" i shouted possibly considering running after her

xion pov

i was confused as i ran towards the house,i slammed the door open and ran into the basement and went into the room that had mysteriously appaeared "Sora"I said looking at the person in the caspule. "Guess my life is over..When you see roxas,Tell him...I'm sorry"i said fading away

sora pov

"Sora!"I heard i saw a small femine figure who looked a lot like kairi... then i woke up from what felt like a life time of sleep.i jumped out of the capsule wondering where was donald and goofy i walked out of the house and wondered around till i saw a girl with blonde hair,and a black dress who was talking to a blonde kid who was wearing a black suit..she turned and looked at me "Sora.."She muttered "Sora!" the boy said then walked over to me and slapped me "That's for xion"He said angirly at me "Um who are you talking about?"i said

Hikari's Pov(fangirl aka the vampire twiligth oc chracter aka the girl who replaced namine' since I HATE HER! also she and roxi will be replacing donald and goofy)  
"Your replica,Dumb Ass"I said with a michecivous grin

sora looked at me like i was crazy,though it was easy to assume that.."Now We are leaving"I said then walked over to the dumbass otherwise known as sora and dragged him to the gummy ship"Can't we just corridor out of here?"Roxas asked following

"No..I don't like those things you call corridors.."I at me strangely.

I rolled my eyes and went into the gummiship with sora and roxas ,i dropped sora and ran over to the gummi ship controls and set a course for hallow bastion,were Cloudywas and probabbly some of org.13 like demyx,axel,xigbar,luxord,Saix ,and xemnas...

Though if we got to the world that never was which i planned to be soon "RIKU!"i exclaimed outloud sora's eyes widened

"Riku?What do you want to know about him?"He asked "Does he really have a box called dennis with many faces?"I asked

"No"Sora said "F*ck you"I said

roxas pov I automatically grinned when she said that because whenever axel said that i had always had a reply that he hated "You swallow and chock on it"I said

hikari pov

"Be quiet emo wannabe"I said

roxas immeditely pouted "So anyways about the smexy silver haired boy,Does he really like kairi?"I asked

"No..In fact ,He likes me with her..says it would never have worked out between him and her"Sora said

I squealed in fangirlism sora looked at me weirdly then i looked at the space

"YES HALLOW BASTION!"i said sora looked frightened "Hallow bastion?"he asked "Yep!" i said cheerfully

DwD Dance water Dance-Give me reviews please!

Hikari-OMG DWD!THEY KILLED MATT IN DEATH NOTE!

Dwd-NOOOOOOO!

Dwd-I NEED A COWRITER! AUDITIONS START TODAY!


	7. Chapter 5:MANwait I MEAN XEMNAS!

anabel the lady shark:Yeah but there will also be some disney world,ff worlds,And some other vampire woprlds like house of night,the mortal intrusments,vampire diaries, oh and some anime worlds too like Inuyasha,Bleach,Axis power hetalia,Oh and...this is not a definite Death note and or naruto

Chapter 5:...Sora meet Older Tidus

Hikari pov

i docked the ship in hallow bastion,i skipped out of the ship gleefully,with a sulking sora, and a emo roxas, following close behind.

i skipped around looking for a familair face,looking for a familair blonde then i remebered second visit he shows up... i began heading in the direction for yuffie's first appearance in kh2 when we got there i heard the familair ninja's voice

"Hey!sora!"She said then saw the heartless behind us "LOOK OUT!" she said then i heard a sword clash into the sword ,i turned around expecting to see cloud but not Tidus.  
"Tidus!"Sora said "Sora?"Tidus asked.  
sora nodded eagerly ,then hit the blonde playfully in the arm "Wow you got tall"sora said.

tidus laughed then walked away we then followed yuffie for the reuion scene between sora and friends then we headed off to the org. 13 "You called?"

I rolled my eyes and listened to Mansex's annoying voice we then ran to where we were supposed to.

Roxas pov.  
Org.13?so we are a menace...Roxas,wait do not think as yourself as one of them betrayed me..Like they did xion.  
i sighed then followed Hikari "You're doing well"I heard saix say.  
sora said "Who's that?" then got into a denfensive stance and summoned his keyblade

sora pov

who were these people ?

"This calls for a celebration..."A voice said. it reminded me of the dusk appeared.

leon helped kill some of them and defend the gates then Hikari,roxas and i went back to where we were.

the voice that was like ansem said"The keyblade...A truly marvelous it only...In more capable hands..."  
"Show yourselves!"I shouted.

one by one,the six figures appeared.  
"Organization XIII!"hikari shouted then laughed"Hi mansex!"  
the figure rolled his eyes " WE CAN SETTLE THIS!"  
Roxas pov

Xemnas said "What a shame...And here i thought we could be friends"

they laughed again and dissapeared

Hikari pov

I waited for bigrax aka xigbar to show up near roxas and for sora to throw a fit

"what's the big idea?"Sora asked

xigbar laughed a bit and said "Oopsie daisy"  
"Move!"I said

"Now do you think that's polite ,shutting me down like that?"he asked in a mocking tone

"I said get out of the way!"I said annoyed,stealing sora's line from kh2

"As if!You can talk all you want but that won't change a thing."Xiggy said

"Then we're going to make you move!"roxas said

"See?that would work-If i was any other old dude Cept' i'm not. I'm with the "any old" about me"Xiggy said "Ha tough talk!for somebody who stood on the sidelines while his nobody flunkys did all the fighting!"sora said "Oh dear.I think you got the wrong impression." xigbar said

i said sarcastically"You gonna cry?"  
"As if!why don't i remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"Xigbar said

"Really is?"Sora said Xigbar laughed

"That's right!Ven used to look at me with that same exact look"Xigbar said then dissapeared.

Sora pov

"Ven?"i asked confused ..Ven..i remeber him slightly. he looked like roxas but that was ten years ago .i remeber the blue haired girl who had asked me to save riku i wondered where she was and what had happened..

There was that boy with the brown hair..Terra..what had happened to them ?

i remeber a dream that i had once i said aloud unknowling"Togther we will open the door".  
hikari looked at me astonded,her jaw dropped then she quickly shut her mouth and looked at roxas.


	8. Chapter6:MULAN!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I need help with pairings... on that note chapter 8 begins

Chapter 6:LMULAN!

hikari pov

"I WANT TO GO TO THE LAND OF DRAGONS SORA!"i shouted

"No the castle!"sora shouted back obviously mad this argument had been going on for a 1hour at most so even roxas was getting mad. Then out of the blue roxas seized the controls and made us crash land on the world that was easier which was land of dragons

"YAY! I WIN!"i said then skipped off the gummi ship

roxas pov

"she's crazy isn't she"sora asked

I said "Well she might be but she has more sense than you,sora" then hikari began skipping out of the snow area and into the rain forest area then we began to follow her.

Sora pov-

I rolled my eyes at hearing that hikari might have more sense that me..but personally I think that she isn't I mean she's silly...and doesn't take anything seriously like when we were in hallow bastion she was behind leon making tiny little gestures that seemed to make yuffie giggle

Hikari pov

when we got to the forest,i watched the reuion scene between sora and can't they see that mulan's a girl?as we walked intio the campment ,i pulled up my hood then watched as sora got punched by a midget with the black eye a fight occurred and shang siad "You,Pull down your hood now!" I pulled down my hood"A girl can not be in the army THIS IS PUNISABLE BY DEATH!"shang shouted . I rolled my eyes ."Like these wimps can survive without me"i said "WE RESENT THAT!"sora and roxas shouted"No you don't"I said smirking...roxas glared "So anyways, shang you don't allow me to join this 'army' of yours..Your ass is going to be cheerfully kicked."i said in a menacing tone. Shang said "Fine you can join only if you succeed in a few missions". "Sora can we just go to beast's castle?This guy is annoying"I said "Yeah sure"

"WE'LL BE BACK!"i said in a darth vader tone as I ran to the gummi ship.

Sora pov.

"And you're saying that girl has more sense than me ,...yeah right..."i walked to the gummi sighed.

Author's note:... I am sorry for the short chapter...ugh I am so tired.


End file.
